


No Words

by Zinnith



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't feel like talking, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from [avengerkink.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=5235182)

Clint doesn't feel like talking, after. It's kind of a first, actually. He makes it through the debriefing, makes it through his mandatory sessions with the shrinks, and when he's done, he's out of words. Phil would _make_ him talk, but Phil isn't here anymore. That's the problem.

Nat is on a solo op and Clint misses her, because at least she would _understand_ and let him be quiet until he's had a chance to find his voice again.

He's still on standdown pending the psych review and he doesn't feel like being around people at all. When the keycard arrives in the mail with a note from Stark that says, 'I'm building a secret clubhouse, come hang out!' Clint decides to take him up on it.

It's only Tony and Bruce at first, and it feels good to stay with people who don't really know him. He doesn't have to pretend to be his old self, can just hide out in the rafters and raid the kitchen at night when there's less risk he'll bump into someone.

He hasn't said a word in two weeks. It's like the silence has filled up the space where Phil ought to be.

It ends when Nat comes back. She turns up out of nowhere one morning, as she's wont to do, and Clint only finds out that she's there when he's peeking around a corner to see if the rec room is clear and hears her voice.

"...hasn't made too much of a nuisance of himself?"

"Hawkeye?" Tony answers incredulously. "To be honest, I've barely noticed he's here. Kind of quiet, isn't he? I guess it's a part of the whole 'lone sniper' thing but..."

"Wait," Nat interrupts. "Did you just refer to Clint as _quiet_?"

Clint feels like banging his head against the wall. Looks like he's been found out.

She comes to find him later, on the balcony outside the room he's claimed as his own. He likes to perch on the railing, looking out over the city below. 

"Stark says you're not talking," she says.

Clint doesn't know what to do, so he does the only thing he can think of. He leans his head against her shoulder, breathes in her perfume, tries not to think of all the ways Nat reminds him of Phil. The three of them were a team, and now there are just two, and Clint's bed is empty enough that he hasn't slept in ages.

"Miss him," he mutters against her neck, his voice rusty with disuse.

Nat doesn't say anything in return, just holds him and lets him have his silence.


End file.
